Playing With Fire
by frapachinocrazy4
Summary: Ed if afraid of fire. Its beauty intrests and terrifies him. His dreams warn him of what is to come if you get too close to the flame. EdxRoy
1. Murder in the oven

Playing with fire 

Chapter 1- Murder in the oven

By-frapachinocrazy4

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA or any of its characters.

Note: Rated for language and sexual content.

RoyxEd

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_What the hell am I doing here? _

Ed panted heavily, beads of sweat accumulating on his face and dripping onto the soft linen below him. A heavy grunt left his lips as the body above him pushed against his slowing pace and they slowly grew in typo again. His breath was leaving him in short, stunted spasms as he worked himself to keep up.

_First off, where the fuck am I?_

His body was weak and he slowed once more. The only flesh limbs he had felt as though they were being tugged at by invisible arms. He fell, face first into the rather comfortable downy pillows gasping for air. He wiped what he figured was his hand through his sweaty bangs and back into his loose braid, which being as free as it already was, fell to his shoulders undone. He heard a 'twang' as the band that held his locks in place flicked from his hair and tick against something metal. For a moment he considered going to fetch it but realised he was much too tired to do anything than lie here in agony.

_What have I done to myself? _

A low rumbling growl reverberated though out the dark little room. He felt a tug at his neck and he was lifted from his resting spot a few inches into the air. He choked as he struggled to get air past the tight collar that hung around his neck. His eyes fluttered as he hackled but didn't pass out. His gaze met with a pair of dark brown, nearly black beady eyes that could honestly kill someone. They were hungry and they weren't about to wait till Ed was ready to return any favors. Ed saw a flicker of revenge in the eyes as the person before him leaned forward even closer, making contact with the younger boy's lips. He struggled and bit at the persons intruding tongue, figured that, if anything, the body would pull back and stop bothering him. But obviously, the man had other things in mind. He continued, moving his fingers through the boy's hair and trickling them down his back, forcing the kiss with great passion and hate. Ed felt bile rise into his throat disgusted by the persons openness.

_Who the hell is this? _

Ed pushed away from the stunned figure and rolled clumsily from the bed, his strength back with reinforcements. He fell to the floor but scrambled up quickly, tumbling toward the closed bedroom door. He yanked and pulled at the door knob, twisting it left to right and back again. It jiggled slightly but didn't give way into opening. Ed felt a heated panic cover him as he turned back toward the bed in hopes to defend himself. The figure slowly sauntered from the bed, the sheets falling silkily at his feet, and leisurely strode toward the frightened alchemist. Ed fell down to the cold hardwood and trembled as the man bent over close to him, took the boy's face in his hands and kissed him. He pulled back whispering incoherently then grabbed the leash and pulled the boy almost eyelevel to the man. Ed felt powerless as he gazed tiredly upon the well crafted face. The shimmering black hair and… A scream managed to slip from the boys lips.

A pair of smooth hands slithered up his face. The man looked like he would cry for a moment then snarled and twisted the head sharply to the side, leaving a limp dead body in his grasps. The man frowned and tossed the mangled body to the side, turning back toward the bed. He slipped on his infamous blue uniform and ruffled his matted hair just right so he looked as though he'd been running. He grinned slyly as he slipped from the door, closing it softly behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. Don't worry. I will update soon.


	2. Listen to the Kindles

Playing with Fire

Chapter 2- Listen to the Kindles

By-frapachinocrazy4

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA or any of its characters.

Rated M for language

ENJOY!

Note- '- - -' means separation of places. Like from the library to outside or something. It also means large time periods are passing or a point of view change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl giggled as she jumped onto the crudely drawn hop-scotch square and bounced forward with one foot held high behind her. She stopped at what looked like a 7 and turned, picking up a cool grey rock and tossing it against the cool concrete. It bounced a few times and she skipped forward to the top of the numbers then off the drawing entirely. She clapped enthusiastically, taking the rock into her hands once more and trouncing forward to another, smaller boy who was waiting eagerly to have his turn. He cheered as she passed the stone to him. He grasped it tightly in his tiny palm and tossed it with all his might, landing him an eight on his first try. He smiled as he readied himself to hop, excited that he'd finally have a turn at this game. He turned back and did a little thumb's up sign to the girl and bounded into the air. He landed perfectly on the first number and proudly stood there before steadying himself to hop the rest of the way. But right as he was about to jump to the second square, a pair of bodies stumbled over him, pushing the boy into the ground. He sat up with a scraped chin and knee, his face confused as to what happened then let out a wail, tears streaming down his little face. The girl looked frightened, then angered and she rushed off toward an open door closing it hurriedly behind her, only to come back with a taught faced woman. Their mother. The woman's face changed from annoyed to worry as she heard her son's cry and she closed in beside him, taking his hand and lifting him into the air against her chest. She patted his back and whispered something into his ear. He turned slowly understanding his mother's words entirely and pointed toward the fleeting pair of strangers who had hurt him. She scowled then hugged tightly to the boy, took the little girls hand and strutted off towards their home, slamming the door behind her.

The pair looked back franticly just to be sure no one was following, then they paused to catch their breath. "Damn it Al!" Ed gasped, "Is it too hard to wake me up sooner so we wouldn't have problems like this? And how do you trip over a kid? He was standing straight up too! I mean, I was late before but this is ridiculous! It's ludicrous! How am I supposed to tell Colonel Bastard why I'm late? 'Oh sorry! My little brother just tripped over a kid as we were trying to get over here and broke. No biggie though. Only the third time I've been late this week, right Colonel Buddy? And, hey! Lucky us the kids alright. I mean, poor brat could've died!'" The red coated blonde clicked his tongue impatiently through his heavy breaths of air as Al fixed his twisted metal ankle. Al felt anger rise into his cold metal body be he held it and calmly replied, "Well. I'll remember that next time brother," he stood up and rolled his metal shoulders, causing a creaking squeak of metal on metal, "And I didn't _mean_ to hurt the poor kid. You're just really hard to keep up with sometimes and he was just there…" Ed just huffed and gave Al a look before turning off toward Headquarters his bright red coat trialing after him. Al sighed and raced to catch up with his brother.

- - -

Roy leaned back into his chair and clutched his chin curiously. It was eerie how quiet the room that surrounded him was. He could hear his own heart pounding furiously and frivolously inside his chest. It was so silent that if he had had a pin with him, it would surely make a sound if he dropped it, and it made him worried. Usually, by now, Full Metal was already in, complaining about god knows what. But it seemed as though he didn't plan to come to work at all today. I mean, sure he'd been late before, but never like _this. _Mustang scratched at his hair. In fact, he was the only one who had come in today besides Riza giving him the usual on signing some 'important' papers before three. But she had left almost immediately afterwards tapping her head and complaining about the newest members of the military. Part of him wished she had stayed so at least he wouldn't be all alone but he knew that she would watch over him like a hawk (no pun intended) to be sure he got his work done. He heaved a sigh as he stood fro his chair and moved toward the window closest to him, folding his hands behind his back and glaring out the panes. He rested there, watching thick clouds float along the bright summery skies and watching all the little people scurry about on the streets looking busy. His eyes darted from one person to another making a game out of guessing where they were going. He spotted one in particular with a vibrant coat and a huge metal body following him. At first he didn't quite realize who it was but slowly, it clicked. He snickered and moved away from the window to place himself back into his chair. He looked over a few papers for a moment then signed them waiting patiently for the sure sound he was here.

- - -

"…but seriously I am so fucking late!" The alchemist mumbled mostly to himself, lifting his metal fist into the air and pounding against the wood. It didn't surprise him when a rather amused voice answered his knock and told him he was welcomed in. Ed strutted into the silent room and looked about, "hey, where is everyone? Are they sick?"

The man just shrugged and continued to stare at the blonde with a smug, harsh grin, the silence settling awkwardly over the room. Roy's eyes gleamed brightly and mirrored the superior look of his smile. The hairs on the back of Ed's neck bristled.

_Why are you looking at me like that? _

Ed felt panic course through his body and had to swallow the sudden urge to run from Roy. Something about his looked seemed much too familiar for the blonde, and it wasn't a familiarity he felt pleased about. He stared long and hard at the face until Roy cleared the stillness, "So, Full Metal," He stood up slowly, his coat that was bunched under him, falling down his legs.

…_The fuck? _

He ambled toward the boy, "where's your little brother then? Did you loose him?" Roy looked about in mock worry then twisted behind Edward like a serpent, and closed the door, locking it. He turned from the door and grabbed Ed's arms roughly, bringing him closely to his body. He whispered something into his ear and nipped at his lobe, making the boy yelp. Roy licked his lips and pulled away, releasing his hands. Ed's eyes were bright as he leaned forward and left a hungry kiss on the mans face. A smile spread on Roy's face as he again whispered into the boy's ear.

"See you tonight."

Ed merely nodded and easily unlocked the door, pulling it open and waving the man off. His face held a confused smile as he walked down the long corridor passing Al up along the way. The metal figure stopped jogging, turned and followed his brother without questions.

-As soon as I saw you, the spell was cast-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. That went not exactly as planned. I mean, I don't have it set in stone of how the story is supposed to go along but I do think this gives me an idea of how to at least keep it on a normal stage.

Please Review and tell me what you think. I will update soon.


	3. God of Flames

Playing with Fire

Chapter 3- God of Flames

By-frapachinocrazy4

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA or any of its characters.

Rated M for language and sexual content

RoyxEd

Note- If you've been reading my chapter titles, you'd realize that they all have something in common. Fire. I'm not sure why I chose to do that but now that I think about it, it helps me write my titles. Oh and if you didn't know, this doesn't take place at the end of the shows. I don't know really where I would place it. Anyway, please enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy felt unusual as he stood bowing at the highly esteemed person before him; much rather him being the one honored upon entering a room. His face was respectably calm as he straightened back up and stood erect on the spot until being asked to speak. He learned early on that, if you spoke too soon, the punishment would be severe for disobeying. He shuddered slightly at the memories but showed none on his face. It was taught; stern, his eyes reflected nothing other than respect for the harsh hands of his master. Curiously, he always referred to the superior's hands. It made sense in a way for that was the only thing to be seen by the large figure. With him being always cloaked with a dark brown and tan sheet-like material, he was sure that even master's closest followers had not once seen his face. But, none the less, they respected him as if he were god of all earth; ruling powerfully with his tyrannical ways and cruel teachings. He eyed the shadowed bodies that lingered around master wishing to have the power they had. They were his pets. They were his worshipers. They cheered silently at everything he did, good or bad. As long as he got his way in the end and let them have the feel of fresh blood on their hands, they adored him. And why not? He did form them to who they are today with his own two hands after all. Another reason Roy symbolically matched hands with the man.

A booming yet calming voice flew through the air, directed at the alchemist, "Roy Mustang." He paused and looked about as if he couldn't see him then cut the silence again, "You have called me here for what reason? What could ever be so important that you need directly converse with me?" The beady eyes that surrounded the man flashed impatiently and angrily at him. Roy assumed that they knew what he felt so they expressed it while he couldn't; giving him a warning on how this was planning to end. Roy kept silent for a moment then spoke, hoarsely, "Master, it seems as though examination #372 has finally accepted my offer to come with me and dine. I believe that from there I may watch carefully over it and eventually lead it to come into my home with me where I will proceed to carry out your bidding. I will surely do this without fail this time, sir."

The violet eyes simmered with a mixture of pleasure and some indescribable hatred.

_The master must be very pleased with my apparent skill. Maybe, if I do what I'm supposed to this time, he will reward me with the honor of being his lackey._

Roy felt a possessed giddiness crawl up his spine but remembered well of the rule never to do anything without being commanded first. The man shifted on his feet, obviously in deep thought of what his ears had just perceived. The many faces fell into the light and shone their bright, glinting teeth.

"Very good, Roy Mustang. I am indeed very pleased with you, but, as you know, you are merely human and cannot withstand the training that is in store of becoming 'my lackey' as you so bluntly put it. These creatures that crowd around me are homunculi; Millions of them. They are the fault of performing the greatest Taboo and taking a jab at human alchemy. My children of sorts." He stopped, bowling his hands forward to the creatures and introducing them. The faces looked thoughtful then he spoke again, "Although, I will tell you that if you do what I wish, you will certainly be rewarded finely."

It hardly surprised Roy that his mind had been read as if he'd said it. His master was perfect in everyway, so why not give him unnatural, inhuman powers of reading minds and such? But, what did strike him odd was that, not only were those things real live homunculi, the same Ed had spoken about countless times in his reports, but they were also the flesh results of body alchemy. Before him were countless souls that had died, then transmuted and recreated to hate the one who killed, or healed them. He felt an odd flutter of his heart then. He'd have to die before becoming his true desire, and he would do it even if it meant never being able to live the life of the military again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My, my. This certainly was a doozy. In my opinion, it sounds a little weird and confusing to follow but as you can tell, the plot is slowly unrolling. I hope nothing is too predictable…

Sorry if you don't exactly like the style of this chapter. Ugh. I don't mean to sound sadistic or bloodthirsty or anything. I'm just trying to set up the 'masters' ruling and the homunculi's thoughts on him. I think Roy's going to be a little out of character for a while. He's just a bit crazy if you didn't already notice. Oh and, sorry it's so short. I wrote it pretty late and I was really tired. Don't worry; I'll fix up the next one so it's longer. I'll have a whole weekend to write more chapters! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
